Wax figure
by fanfictionbond
Summary: Something goes wrong with the tablet (i have re-downloaded this bc there was a fault in my story. If it happens again plz tell me.)


There's only one thing I'd never be able to live with. I'd never be able to live with becoming wax. You see, I have too many responsibilities. My son Nick is just a teen, a 15 year old, still finding his way in the dark world. My ex-wife, she relies on me for child support, which I kindly take up. Also, the museum and the wonderful exhibits within, my friends, I don't know what I'd do without them. I must protect my friends and family for the years to come. That is why this night brought the bluest of tears to my eyes. Let me start from the beginning.

A few months ago

'It's a snowy, winters night.' I acknowledge, as I tightly grip my warm coat, wrapping it around my freezing body. Shivering I rush in doors, just in time to catch a flustered McPhee.

"Whatever is the matter?" I question, as he continues on his way, arms carrying loads of books.

"Oh, my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"She's ill. Like, it's any of your concern. Next time keep your questions to your self and be professional, please."

"Yes, sir. I apologise."

"And that's doctor to you."

"Yes, Dr McPhee."

As he leaves, the tablet makes a distinct shine, the place filling with chaos and anguish once again. I sigh and head towards Jedediah and Octavius, whom were continuing to fight amongst one other, in each home.

"Hey, I thought you two were friends now, perhaps closer?"

"Not after he stole my sword." Octavius exclaimed. "It will now need a fine polish!"

"You darn partner, you took me boots and dandy hat." Jedediah fought, barefooted.

"As a pun! You deliberately stole my fine weapon, yet not to pun or joke, only to infuriate me."

"Argh, get over yourself, you lying, old codger."

"Barbarian!"

"Guys!" I interrupt. Alas, none glanced in my direction. So, carefully, lifting my friends upon the ledge, I simply stated. "Make friends." Though, of course they did not, they continued to fight, wanting their possessions back. So, I, alone pushed each aside and separated them.

"If you cannot make friends, I believe each of you deserve time alone. To think and solve each other's problems. Before, I sort it myself."

"Don't talk down to me!" Jedediah urged, fuming.

"I'm just saying to make fr-" I said before Ahkmenrah interrupted.

"Larry, you may want to see this."

Raising, my knees felt like stone, as I followed my friend to where he was leading me. Entering his tomb, I sensed something was wrong, the glow of the tablet was no more, replaced a deep red light.

"What's wrong with the tablet, Ahk?" I asked, my hand reaching toward the object. My friend shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I do not know, my friend. Though, I would not touch it." He ordered. However, his clear order had been too late, as my hand was already glued to the object.

My head began to spin, making me sick and dizzy, the room becoming a distant blur. My hand felt like wax, hard and unable to move. My veins burnt and I felt sick to the stomach. Then, as the tablet released my hold, I tumbled backwards, hitting my head on Ahk's exhibit, as shouting arose from the background.

"Lawrence?" A far voice echoed, as my eyes slowly began to open. Blinking a few times, I realised half the museum was deposited around the bench, peering down at me below.

It took mere moments to realise my abnormality. My uniform was no more, replaced a robe with jewels and emeralds stuck all over. My hair remained the same, but a large crown had been placed upon my head. I groaned in confusion and pulled myself from the stern bench.

"What? Why am I - what happened?" I stuttered.

"We don't know, guardian of Brooklyn. But, by your appearance, I'd say your an Egyptian Pharaoh, a young one at that."

"I realise that, my friend." Theodore agreed. I ached and itched all over, nausea consuming my presence.

"I'm being serious!" I groaned, clutching my stomach. "Some tell me what's happening to me... Please."

"Your turning to wax, my friend." I gasped, once more.

"No." Clutching my stomach, yet again, I staggered and collapsed, groaning.

Once I awoke, the sun was begging to shine through the window, blinding me. Protecting my eyes, my arm turns to a waxy mess, I scream, cautiously, peering at my arm in confusion.

"You-You weren't lying?" I urged.

"Why would we? You better get ready for the sun, Lawrence, let Ahk show you where to stay." Teddy ordered, clambering upon Texas. I nodded and followed my friend. As he points toward a casing, I clamber into the glass case, breathing heavily, as the younger man closes the lid. Weeping, I closed my eyes and slept, thinking only about my family.


End file.
